Days Before Storm
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah dari hari-hari yang dilalui Sasuke sebelum mimpi buruk itu menyerangnya./Kucing hitam... pertanda sial.../ Semi-Canon. One-shot. A birthday fic for Uchiha Sasuke. mind to r&r?:3


"Hiaaahh!"

Sepasang mata _onyx_ itu terpaku demi dilihatnya sosok seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang pucat pendek yang tengah berlatih melempar _shuriken_ dari kayu. Sebelah tangan pemilik onyx _itu_ digunakannya untuk memegang tas selempang berwarna kecoklatan sementara tangannya yang lain tampak menggantung pasrah begitu saja di sebelah tubuhnya.

Gadis yang dilihatnya adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang diketahuinya memiliki nilai ujian masuk tertinggi di akademi untuk angkatannya—sama seperti dirinya. Gadis itu pula-lah gadis yang ia ketahui selalu terlihat bersemangat sejak hari pertama masuk di akademi. Dan lewat beberapa hari sejak hari pertama masuk akademi, gadis cilik itu sudah langsung dikelilingi banyak teman seusianya. Inilah yang membedakannya dengan sang gadis cilik.

_Nggak ada hubungannya denganku_, batin sang pemilik _onyx _kemudian. _Lebih baik cepat pulang dan berlatih satu atau dua_ taijutsu_ bersama _Aniki.

Bocah berambut _raven_ itu pun sudah hendak beranjak pergi dari lapangan tempat latihan murid-murid akademi saat didengarnya sebuah suara menyebut namanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Jelas dan lengkap.

* * *

><p><strong>DAYS BEFORE STORM<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuIno fic for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday (July, 23th)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke menoleh dan melihat si gadis cilik berambut pendek yang tadi dilihatnya tengah berlatih, kini sedang menatap heran ke arahnya. Sebuah <em>shuriken<em> terpegang di tangan kanan gadis, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa _shuriken_ itu akan kembali dilemparnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Tidak berarti—sama sekali.

Perlahan, gadis itu pun membentuk sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya.

"Mau pulang?"

"Hn."

"Tidak berlatih?"

"Hn."

"Kudengar ujian masukmu kemarin meraih nilai sempurna ya?"

"Hn."

Mendadak, gadis manis pemilik mata berwarna _aquamarine_ itu kehilangan senyumnya. Gantinya, sebuah wajah cemberut kini diperlihatkan gadis tersebut.

"Kurasa," ujar gadis itu berusaha tenang, "nilai ujian tertulismu seharusnya mendapat nilai terendah ya?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, tidak senang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, rupanya kau tahu kosakata lain selain 'hn', 'hn', dan 'hn'," ejek gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

Merasa bahwa dirinya diejek, Sasuke pun mengernyitkan alisnya. Tapi ia tidak serta merta menyembur gadis itu.

_Nggak ada hubungannya denganku. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini!_ batinnya kembali mengingatkan.

Sasuke kembali bersiap untuk pergi saat lagi-lagi langkahnya tertahan.

Seekor anak kucing hitam—kecil dan terlihat rapuh—berjalan terseok-seok sampai akhirnya berhenti di dekat Sasuke.

"Miaaaw…." Demikianlah kucing kecil itu berusaha menarik perhatian sang bocah berambut _raven_. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap kucing tersebut nyaris tanpa kedip.

"Kucing hitam," ujar suara yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara, mengejeknya. "Pertanda sial."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke malah mengangkat kucing tersebut di bagian lehernya. "Tidak ada hubungannya…."

"Huh?"

"Anak kucing tetap saja anak kucing. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembawa sial atau bukan."

Setelah itu, tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke pun membawa kucing kecil itu bersamanya. Meninggalkan sang gadis berambut pirang yang malah terpaku melihat pemandangan tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sore itu, Sasuke berdiam di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ia berjongkok dan tampak mengamati sesosok makhluk yang tengah menjilati cairan putih dalam sebuah mangkuk yang tidak terlalu cekung. Seulas senyum tampak menghampiri wajahnya. Perlahan, digerakkannya tangannya untuk membelai bulu halus di kepala makhluk mungil yang sempat berhenti menjilati cairan putih, yang merupakan susu itu, karena kaget dengan gerakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh. Senyumnya pun semakin merekah—ekspresi yang jarang, nyaris mustahil, ia tunjukkan pada teman-teman seusianya.

"_Aniki_!"

"Apa yang kau—oh?" Pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan perawakan yang tidak jauh beda dari Sasuke—atau lebih tepatnya, menyerupai sosok Sasuke di masa mendatang seandainya kedua garis di bawah masing-masing matanya dihilangkan—beranjak mendekati adiknya yang sudah berdiri. "Kau memungut kucing liar, eh?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Lucu kan?" jawab Sasuke sambil membiarkan sang kakak melihat kucing yang agak kumal itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Aa… kau tidak memandikannya dulu?"

"Nanti. _Aniki_ mau memandikannya bareng-bareng?"

"Hemm… boleh saja. Tapi ngomong-ngomong," ujar Itachi sambil menyentuh dagunya, "kucing hitam bukannya pertanda sial ya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka. "Itu cuma bohongan kan?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut adiknya sebelum ia menanyakan apa adiknya itu mau memandikan kucing itu sekarang. Sasuke meng-iya-kan pertanyaan kakaknya dan kemudian mengangkat si kucing kecil yang tampak belum puas meminum susu dalam wadah biru pemberian Sasuke kecil.

Dalam sekejab, kedua kakak beradik Uchiha tersebut larut dalam kegembiraan memandikan si anak kucing. Tapi sang bungsu kecil tidak pernah menyadari kilat kesedihan yang sesekali tampak di mata sang kakak.

Yah.

Cuaca tenang memang selalu menjadi pengecoh yang baik sebelum terjadi badai bukan?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Pagi kembali menjelang. Semua orang terbangun dari dunia yang disebut mimpi dan mulai melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke yang harus meninggalkan rumahnya untuk belajar di akademi. Si kucing hitam yang kini resmi menjadi peliharannya pun ia tinggalkan di rumah bersama ibunya.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke arah akademi. Ia tidak perlu buru-buru karena ia selalu memperkirakan waktu keberangkatan yang tidak akan membuatnya terlambat.

Sudah satu langkah lagi sebelum Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di akademi, mendadak ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa orang yang menepuk bahunya tadi sambil tersenyum riang.

Sasuke terperanjat hingga ia sedikit menjauh dari orang tersebut. Sang penyapa pun mengernyitkan dahinya dengan wajah yang sedikit tersinggung.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kok kayak melihat hantu saja sih?"

"Mau apa kau?" balas Sasuke ketus.

Sang penyapa, yang merupakan gadis cilik yang kemarin, menggenggam tali tas selempangnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil berkata, "Tidak usah ketus begitu juga kan? Aku cuma mau tau. Kau kemarin marah ya?"

"Hn?"

"Soalnya… aku bilang kucingmu sebagai kucing pembawa sial sih?" lanjut gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. "_Gomen ne_? Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kucingmu…."

"…."

"Katakan sesuatu?"

"Sampai kemarin dia bukan kucingku dan aku nggak marah." Sasuke pun berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke arah akademi.

Sang gadis cilik yang—jika Sasuke tidak salah—bernama Yamanaka Ino, rupanya pantang menyerah. Gadis itu bergerak cepat dan langsung menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" ujar Sasuke dengan alis mengernyit tidak senang.

Di luar dugaan, Ino malah tersenyum, "Memang kenapa? Aku kan juga mau belajar di sini?"

"Ck."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kucing hitam itu di mana sekarang?" tanya Ino yang seolah tidak mempan dengan sifat ketus Sasuke dan malah dengan sengaja mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Di rumahku," jawab Sasuke singkat sembari berharap kalau Ino tidak lagi mengajaknya berbicara. Sayangnya, harapan Sasuke tidak akan dikabulkan semudah itu. Bukan tanpa alasan kalau Ino memiliki banyak teman di waktu yang terbilang singkat untuk kehidupan akademinya kan?

"Wah? Jadi kau merawatnya sekarang? Aku boleh ke rumahmu untuk melihatnya?" tanya Ino berseri-seri. Pipinya yang cukup _chubby_ sedikit memerah dan matanya menunjukkan binar kesenangan.

"Hah?" Sasuke semakin dalam mengernyitkan alisnya. "Bukannya kau nggak suka dengan kucing hitam? Pembawa sial kan?"

"Hehehe." Ino menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Itu kan kepercayaan yang beredar di sini. Tapi kata _Tou-san_-ku, itu nggak bener kok. Makanya… aku juga mau minta maaf sama Neko-_san_. Jadi nanti aku ke rumahmu ya?"

Sesaat, mata Sasuke terbuka lebih lebar. Tapi selanjutnya, ekspresi datar andalannya kembali mendominasi. Ia pun membuang muka dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas.

"H-hei?" Ino kembali mengejar. "Kok langsung pergi begitu aja sih? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku lho?"

Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya sebelum ia menatap Ino dan berkata, "Jangan sok akrab denganku."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "Memang kenapa?"

Sasuke kembali memilih untuk membuang mukanya. "A-aku nggak suka!"

Seketika itu juga, walaupun hanya sekilas, sang gadis Yamanaka bisa melihat rona kemerahan yang muncul di sekitar pipi Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Seketika itu juga, napas sang gadis tercekat dan dadanya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia terpaku di tempatnya selama beberapa saat sementara Sasuke sudah mengambil tempat duduknya.

Begitu Sasuke sudah duduk dengan nyaman, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Ino masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memandanginya. Entah berapa lama, Sasuke tentu saja tidak menghitung waktunya, mata _onyx_ itu saling berpandangan dengan mata _aquamarine_, saling mengunci.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah senyum di wajah sang pemilik _aquamarine_ membuat sang pemilik _onyx_ sadar dan langsung membuang wajahnya. Sebelah tangan digunakan untuk menyangga dagunya.

Ino pun semakin mengembangkan senyum. Dan meskipun Sasuke sudah melarang, gadis itu tetap saja berjalan mendekat. Ia bahkan sengaja mengambil direksi dimana Sasuke sedang menghadap.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau malu?" tanya Ino sambil menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Sasuke kembali membuang wajahnya ke arah lain secara spontan untuk menghindari tatapan Ino. Tidak kapok, Ino kembali bergerak ke arah dimana wajah Sasuke menghadap. "Kau malu ya? Kau belum pernah punya teman kaa~n?" godanya.

"AAH! Berisik banget sih kau ini? Pergi sana!" sembur Sasuke dengan wajah yang kembali merona. Walaupun hanya rona tipis.

"Oke! Tapi nanti aku ke rumahmu ya?"

"Nggak!"

"Jadi lebih baik kita main sekarang saja?" timpal Ino sambil menaruh tasnya di sebuah kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Kau…."

"Ah, tapi ngomong-ngomong," ujar Ino sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu. "Kita belum benar-benar berkenalan ya? Pantas saja kau nggak mau bermain denganku!"

"H-hah?"

Ino mendadak menyodorkan tangannya ke depan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja aku Ino! _Yoroshiku ne_!" ujar Ino riang. Sasuke masih terdiam bingung. Tapi selanjutnya yang bocah lelaki itu lakukan… kembali membuang wajahnya. Urat kemarahan pun mulai menyembul di dahi Ino. "Kau yang benar saja! Kalau orang mengajakmu kenalan baik-baik tanggapi dengan baik juga dong!"

Sambil berteriak seperti itu, Ino kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dan menjabatnya dengan paksa. Sasuke hanya bisa terkejut dan membiarkan tangannya digoyangkan ke atas dan ke bawah oleh jabatan tangan Ino. Jujur, Sasuke sendiri tidak sempat menepisnya karena ia terlalu… kaget?

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita sudah berteman ya? Kapan-kapan kau harus mau bermain denganku!" ujar, atau tepatnya, perintah Ino. Kali ini gadis itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, gadis itu sudah kembali berada di dekat pintu masuk kelas. "Dan teman harus saling mengundang ke rumah lho?" sambung Ino sambil cekikikan.

Akhirnya, Sasuke-pun sadar dari mode membatunya. "Bo-bodoh! Aku nggak pernah mendengar aturan semacam itu!"

"Kau baru saja mendengarnya kok! Dariku!" balas Ino senang.

Gadis itu pun mengumandangkan tawa polosnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang sudah kembali tercengang karena kata-kata manipulatifnya. Gadis lincah itu kemudian menghilang keluar kelas. Memang, sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi, masih ada waktu beberapa menit lagi. Berbeda dengan Ino yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum bel dengan bermain di luar kelas, biasanya di saat seperti ini, Sasuke akan membaca buku tentang _jutsu _dan sejenisnya.

Tapi untuk kali ini, jangankan bisa membaca, pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!

Dan matanya pun tak hentinya memandangi telapak tangan kanannya yang masih terasa hangat….

**o-o-o-o-o**

Begitu pelajaran dimulai, Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi penuh. Dilupakannya sejenak perihal Ino yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya. Sampai akhir pelajaran pun, Sasuke tetap bisa mengikutinya seperti biasa.

Berbeda dengan Ino.

Sepanjang pelajaran hari itu, tak henti-hentinya ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Saat salah satu sahabatnya, Chouji, menegurnya, barulah Ino buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah guru yang mengajar, berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menangkap hal yang ingin disampaikan sang guru. Tapi setiap ada kesempatan—entah saat Naruto dan Kiba membuat ulah yang menimbulkan keributan atau saat Shikamaru tertangkap basah sedang tidur dengan nikmatnya—Ino kembali pada kegiatan baru yang langsung menempati peringkat atas sebagai kegiatan yang disukainya.

Memandangi Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah senyum lembut selalu terpampang di wajah gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

Dari awal, Ino sudah merasa bahwa Sasuke itu menarik. Ia dan teman-temannya bahkan sempat membicarakan bocah Uchiha yang seolah serba bisa itu. Namun, tidak seorang pun di antara mereka yang berani mendekat.

Segan. Aura tuan muda yang tidak ingin didekati begitu memancar dari sosoknya.

Mulanya, Ino pun tidak ada niat untuk mendekatinya. Baginya, sosok Sasuke itu bagaikan pangeran yang hanya cocok untuk dikagumi dan dipandang dari jauh.

Tapi tidak sekarang.

Ino yang sekarang… semakin ingin mengenal Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang bocah yang tampak dingin namun ternyata baik hati itu. Hei, orang yang tidak baik hati mana mau memungut kucing hitam kecil kumuh yang tiba-tiba datang?

Sasuke itu seseorang yang baik hati.

Mungkin itu adalah penilaian yang terlalu cepat. Ino baru benar-benar melakukan interaksi langsung dengan Sasuke kurang dari satu hari—dengan mengurangi semua gosip-gosip tentang Sasuke yang sudah ia ketahui lebih dulu. Sekarang, ia langsung memantapkan hatinya bahwa bungsu Uchiha itu adalah orang baik yang layak mendapat perhatiannya.

Katakan Ino sebagai anak yang gegabah dan terlalu _naïve_, tapi, Ino dan keyakinannya… siapa yang bisa mendebat?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pulang sekolah, Ino sudah hendak menghampiri Sasuke kembali saat langkahnya tertahan oleh teman-temannya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin mengajak Ino bermain.

Suatu permainan yang sangat menyenangkan, begitu kata teman-temannya.

"HOI! JIDAT LEBAR!"

Ino langsung membulatkan matanya mendengarkan teriakan teman-temannya. Seketika itu juga, Ino langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang langsung bergedik. Gadis cilik satu itu terlihat sangat tegang, kepalanya sudah sedikit tertunduk. Lebih lanjut, Ino bisa melihat bagaimana gadis itu menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, heh, Jidat? Pulang?" ejek salah satu dari teman Ino—penghuni kelas yang sama dengannya.

"Aih, jidatmu makin lebar aja, ya~? Kayaknya bisa dijadiin pengganti papan tulis deh?" ujar yang lain sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dahi si gadis berambut merah muda. Sebetulnya, gadis itu sudah menutupi dahinya itu dengan poni yang nampak acak-acakan, tapi entah bagaimana teman-teman sekelasnya bisa mendapati ukuran dahinya yang memang 'lebih' dibanding yang lain.

"Eh? Apa ini? Pake poni buat nutupi jidatmu? Mana bisaaaa! Jidatmu udah terlalu lebar sampai nggak bisa disembunyiin pake apapun juga!"

Seketika itu, tawa pun membuncah di kelas yang sudah ditinggal guru tersebut. Si gadis berambut merah muda hanya bisa menunduk sebelum ia kemudian berlari, menjauh dari kelas yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Samar-samar, Ino bisa melihat air mata keluar dari kedua _emerald_ milik gadis yang baru saja menjadi bahan olok-olok itu.

Ino menghela napas di tempatnya. Ia kemudian mengambil tasnya, menyelempangkannya di salah satu bahunya sebelum ia berkata.

"Aku pulang saja ah! Permainan kalian nggak menarik sih!"

Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menentang keinginan Ino. Semuanya cukup berhati-hati saat berhadapan dengan sang gadis berambut pirang yang diketahui memiliki kontrol penggunaan senjata yang terbilang baik itu. Berkat itulah, Ino bisa segera melepaskan diri dari anak-anak jahil yang hobi menindas tersebut.

Begitu keluar dari lingkungan akademi, Ino langsung menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari sesuatu, tepatnya mencari seseorang.

Bukan Sasuke. Ino bahkan sempat melupakan bocah itu sesaat.

Yah, ia mencari Haruno Sakura—sang gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak masuk akademi sering kali diejek karena ukuran dahinya.

Mungkin karena sejak awal klan Yamanaka terkenal sebagai ahli _sensor_, Ino pun dapat segera menemukan Sakura dengan mudah. Entah apakah Ino sendiri sadar atau tidak dengan penggunaan _chakra sensor_ tersebut. Mungkin bagi Ino saat itu, keberhasilannya menemukan Sakura akan dianggapnya sebagai kebetulan semata. Atau lebih jauh, mungkin ia hanya akan memuji intuisinya yang kuat.

"Ketemu!" ujar Ino sambil mengembangkan senyum lebar.

Gadis yang tengah menangis itu pun tersentak. Tubuhnya kembali menegang. Kepalanya perlahan mendongak hanya untuk mempertemukan _emerald_-nya dengan _aquamarine_ yang terlihat lembut.

"Aah… kau sering diejek berjidat lebar makanya jidatmu ditutupi poni begini ya?" sambung Ino yang sudah menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya yang tertekuk sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap dahi Sakura yang ditutupi poni. "Seperti hantu…."

"A-aku…."

"Hmph. Karena ditutupi begini, makanya kau semakin diejek, tahu? Percaya diri saja lah! Punya dahi lebar kan nggak bakal bikin kau cepat mati?"

"Ka-kau nggak mengerti… hiks!" Sakura semakin terisak. "Kau nggak… nggak punya jidat lebar sepertiku…."

Ino tercengang. Tapi selanjutnya, ia menyeringai. Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu kemudian berdiri tegak sebelum ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti pita berwarna merah.

Dengan cepat, Ino pun menarik poni Sakura ke belakang dan kemudian mengikatkan pita ke kepala yang dihiasi mahkota merah muda itu. Sakura tidak sempat melawan, namun air mata yang semula membanjiri wajahnya berhenti seketika saat didapatinya Ino sudah selesai melakukan sedikit perubahan pada tatanan rambutnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sakura, siap menarik lepas pita yang membuat dahinya kembali terekspos itu. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak berhasil karena dengan sigap, Ino langsung menahan tangan Sakura.

"Begitu lebih bagus tahu! Kau itu punya wajah yang manis! Jangan ditutupi!"

Sakura sedikit merona mendengar penuturan Ino itu.

"Ta-tapi… dahinya…."

"Ah, cuekin saja omongan mereka. Palingan mereka hanya sirik padamu…."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih ragu-ragu. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Benarkah ucapan itu tulus? Atau itu hanyalah akal-akalan saja agar dirinya bisa semakin diejek?

_Puk!_

Sebuah tangan mendarat lembut di kepala Sakura.

"Tenang saja deh. Kalau mereka mengejekmu lagi, biar aku yang memarahi mereka. Oke?"

Kaku, Sakura mengangguk. Ino tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya?" Ino sudah siap meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong. "Ingat ya? Besok kau harus menggunakan pita itu!" perintah Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Begitu Sakura kembali mengangguk Ino pun melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan bergerak menjauh.

.

.

Dia sudah tertinggal, tertinggal sangat jauh—jejak Sasuke.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu kediaman Uchiha sih, tapi jika datang begitu saja tanpa si pemilik rumah, Ino juga akan merasa segan. Biar dia sering kali bersikap sok kenal sok dekat, bukan berarti urat malu Ino sudah putus. Ia tetap saja seorang gadis yang punya rasa malu dan sungkan.

Saat Ino sudah berada cukup jauh dari posisi Sakura, ia langsung menghentikan larinya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna saat mendapati bahwa sosok yang hendak dikejarnya berdiri tegak, menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke memasang wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau—…."

"Kau itu… benar-benar nggak bisa melihat orang yang sedang sendirian?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak begitu ketus. Bahkan terdengar sedikit… lembut, ya, lembut di telinga Ino.

"Hehehe. Dia kan sendirian bukan karena keinginannya? Dan lagi… aku cuma membayangkan kalau aku dalam posisinya. Pasti nggak enak!"

Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Ino. Tapi kali ini, ia bahkan tidak protes saat Ino mengejar dan menyejajarkan diri dengannya.

"Aku juga nggak bisa membayangkan kalau aku jadi sepertimu, sendirian saja dan menjaga jarak dengan orang lain. Padahal sebenarnya kau pasti bisa dapat banyak teman kalau kau nggak menjaga jarak begitu. Kau kan orang baik? Kucing liar saja mau kaurawat!" cerocos Ino.

"Ck," decak Sasuke, "nggak usah ngomong macam-macam deh! Dasar cerewet!"

Ino menjulurkan lidah di sela-sela tawa kecilnya. "Kau malu? Malu ya, Sasuke?"

"Berisik!"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong… kau tadi mengikutiku yang mencari Sakura ya?"

_DEG!_

Sesaat, pundak Sasuke menegang. Bibirnya terasa kaku dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia _memang_ mengikuti Ino. Alasannya sudah jelas kan?

Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ino.

Tadi ia sempat melihat kejadian diejeknya si gadis berambut _pink_ sesaat setelah guru meninggalkan kelas. Setelahnya, si gadis berambut _pink_ itu langsung melesat keluar kelas. Sasuke tidak buta sehingga ia pun bisa melihat bahwa gadis berambut _pink_ itu menangis. Baru ia hendak meyakinkan dirinya lagi—bahwa itu bukan urusannya—mendadak suara Ino mengejutkannya.

Ia pun menangkap kilat ketidaksukaan di kedua mata Ino. Dan begitu Ino meninggalkan kelas, tanpa melihat ke arahnya, Sasuke jadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang hendak dilakukan gadis itu. Akhirnya, di luar kesadarannya, kakinya pun melangkah, mengikuti jejak sang gadis.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah ia sekarang. Tertangkap basah.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"'Hn' lagi?" seru Ino tidak percaya.

"Cerewet! Suka-suka aku dong!" sembur Sasuke, kembali pada nada sinis dan ketusnya.

Ino kembali tertawa. "Jadi…."

"Jadi apa?" ujar Sasuke sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Ino. Alisnya mengernyit saat dilihatnya wajah Ino yang seolah tanpa beban—selalu terlihat riang.

"Jadi kau memang mengikuti kan?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia kemudian menatap langsung ke arah Ino. "Kalau iya kenapa?" jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Ino semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Nggak ada alasan!" jawab Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan kemudian membuang wajahnya. "Lagipula, aku mengikutimu juga tanpa—…."

"Oh! Aku tahu!" potong Ino sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Sasuke mulai jatuh cinta padaku yaaa~?" goda Ino sambil menunjuk pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

_BLUSH_!

Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah. Mulutnya ternganga dan matanya sudah terbuka sedemikian lebar. Mati-matian ditahannya ekspresi langka itu agar tidak menjadi bahan ejekan Ino selanjutnya.

"Sembarangan! Kau itu bukan tipeku tahu!" elak Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"Hihihi. Nggak usah mengelak! Malu-malu segala!" ujar Ino lagi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di belakang punggungnya.

"Siapa yang mengelak! Sudah kubilang, kau itu bukan tipeku!" sangkal Sasuke lagi sambil melangkah mundur.

"Ooooh? Jadi tipemu yang seperti apa?" tanya Ino yang semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Err…." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan mulutnya seolah hendak menjadikannya perisai bagi tekanan yang diberikan Ino. Ino sendiri masih terus mendesak bocah malang itu hingga akhirnya bocah itu tak kuasa lagi menghindar. "Y-Yang… yang rambutnya panjang, tahu! Aku lebih suka cewek berambut panjang!"

Ino pun berhenti mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja disampaikan Sasuke. Selanjutnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan _intens_ dan menusuk, membuat Sasuke malah berkeringat dingin.

"Apa hah? Mau protes?" tantang Sasuke.

Ino berdiri tegak dan kemudian menyentuh rambut pendeknya dengan tangan kiri. Ia melirik ke arah rambutnya sedikit sebelum ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memanjangkan rambutku! Makanya, Sasuke harus menungguku ya?"

Sekali lagi, ucapan Ino membuat jantung bocah Uchiha itu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Peredaran darahnya pun sekali lagi menjadi lebih cepat dan menyebabkan pipinya dihiasi oleh rona kemerahan.

Sasuke tidak bodoh sampai ia tidak tahu kondisinya sendiri. Tapi karena itulah, ia pun dengan cepat mengendalikan diri.

"Konyol." Setelah itu, ia setengah berlari meninggalkan Ino, menuju ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Eh? Sasukeee!"

Merasa tidak terima ditinggal begitu saja, Ino pun langsung mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke semakin meningkatkan kecepatan larinya saat ia mendengar derap langkah Ino yang nyaris menyusul. Tidak begitu dipedulikannya orang-orang yang sudah menatap bingung pada aksi kejar-kejaran dua anak kecil yang masih terlihat polos—namun sebetulnya tidak—tersebut.

Melihat tikungan menuju rumahnya, Sasuke sekali lagi meningkatkan kecepatan larinya. Begitu Sasuke menemukan celah di antara dua rumah klan Uchiha kerabatnya, Sasuke segera memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke dalam celah tersebut.

"SASUKE?"

Ino yang akhirnya berhasil mengejar sampai di lingkungan kediaman Uchiha langsung terbengong-bengong. Gadis cilik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia masih berjalan beberapa meter lebih maju saat Sasuke mengamatinya dari celah rumah yang menjadi sudut mati bagi orang luar yang tidak kenal dengan seluk beluk lingkungan Uchiha.

Karena masih merasa asing dengan lingkungan Uchiha ini, Ino lantas hanya bisa menghela napas dan kemudian berbalik pergi. Ia tidak berani menerobos masuk ke dalam lingkungan Uchiha lebih jauh. Tidak seorang diri. Kehilangan Sasuke sudah menjadi tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa mengunjungi rumah bocah laki-laki tersebut hari ini.

Melihat Ino yang benar-benar sudah menjauh, Sasuke menghela napas. Meskipun demikian, ia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa helaan napas itu keluar sebenarnya.

Benarkah ia merasa lega karena Ino tidak jadi mengikutinya sampai rumah?

Atau menyesal?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Besok, libur musim panas akademi akan dimulai.

Meskipun demikian, selama itu tidak satu kali pun Ino berhasil mengunjungi rumah Sasuke. Selalu saja ada hal-hal yang menghambatnya. Sasuke sendiri, makin lama makin menikmati hobi barunya : mengerjai Ino. Ia akan membiarkan Ino mengikutinya sampai setengah jalan dan ia akan kembali meninggalkan gadis itu—membuat sang gadis marah-marah dan mengumpat kecil karenanya.

Yang jelas, kedekatan mereka seolah luput dari perhatian anak-anak di akademi. Mereka hanya menyadari bahwa aura Sasuke sedikit berubah. Melembut, tidak lagi terkesan sulit didekati. Walaupun tetap saja Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan kata-kata sinisnya. Bagi Sasuke sendiri, ia masih tidak terlalu nyaman berinteraksi dengan orang selain keluarganya dan… Ino.

Begitu ia menceritakannya pada Itachi dan Mikoto—ibunya, dengan kompak kedua orang tersebut langsung meminta Sasuke untuk mengundang Ino ke rumah. Tentu saja hal itu langsung ditolak Sasuke dengan cepat. Mikoto sampai memohon-mohon dan Itachi membujuknya dengan susah payah. Nyatanya, Sasuke tetap bersikeras tidak akan mengabulkan permohonan keduanya.

Maksudnya… ia tidak bisa mengabulkannya untuk saat itu.

Sasuke punya rencana sendiri.

Ya, ia ingin mengundang Ino ke rumahnya tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Dan Sasuke merahasiakan hal ini dari keluarganya.

"Hei, Kuro," panggil Sasuke saat dilihatnya kucing hitam yang telah menjadi miliknya itu mendekat ke arahnya yang baru saja pulang dari akademi. Sasuke melempar tasnya begitu saja di _tatami_ dan kemudian mengangkat kucing hitam itu dalam gendongannya. "_Tadaima_."

"Miiaw!" jawab Kuro—si kucing hitam—sambil memandang Sasuke dengan mata kuning terangnya. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan kemudian bergerak kembali ke bagian belakang rumahnya, tempatnya biasa bermain dengan si kucing. Dibukanya pintu kaca yang ada di belakang rumahnya dan dituruninya tangga pendek yang mengantarkannya kembali menginjak tanah secara tidak langsung (ia mengenakan semacam sendal luar rumah, bagaimanapun).

Dengan berhati-hati, Sasuke pun melepaskan kucing hitam yang langsung berlari menuju tempat makannya. Sasuke tersenyum geli. Ia kemudian meninggalkan sang kucing hitam untuk mengambil sekotak susu. Saat itulah, Sasuke mendapati bahwa kakaknya sudah pulang.

"_Aniki_!" seru Sasuke sambil menggenggam kotak susu di tangan kanannya.

Itachi yang semula terduduk setengah menunduk di bagian depan rumahnya langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke…."

"Akhirnya _Aniki_ pulang juga. Sebentar, aku mau kasih susu buat Kuro dulu. Setelahnya kita latihan lagi ya?"

"Aa…." Itachi menggerakkan tangannya, memanggil Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke melihat Itachi dengan bingung sebelum ia memutuskan mendekat. Begitu jarak keduanya sudah semakin mengecil, mendadak Itachi mengulurkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dahi Sasuke. Seketika itu juga, gerakan Sasuke terhenti. "_Gomen_, Sasuke. Hari ini tidak bisa. Kapan-kapan saja ya?"

"H-hah?" ujar Sasuke sambil memegangi dahinya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas. "_Aniki_ selalu saja begitu! 'Kapan-kapan' itu kapan?"

Itachi berdiri dari duduknya sambil tertawa kecil. "Ya… nanti, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam di tempatnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang dahinya dan tangan lain menggenggam kotak susu. Mata _onyx_-nya terus memandangi Itachi sebelum kakaknya itu menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah Itachi tidak lagi terlihat, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan kembali beranjak ke halaman belakang tempatnya meninggalkan Kuro.

Diambilnya wadah tempat makan kucing tersebut dan dituangnya susu dari dalam kotak kemasan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Tidak lama kemudian, kucing peliharaannya itu langsung menyerbu susu tersebut.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Kuro sebentar sebelum ia beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya kembali.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengamatinya dengan tatapan sendu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dengan sengaja beranjak ke luar rumahnya. Didatanginya daerah pertokoan tempat gadis itu berada. Ya—Yamanaka Flower Shop, yang juga merupakan tempat tinggal sang gadis berambut pirang pendek. Ia ingin mengatakan rencananya mengundang gadis itu ke rumahnya pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi… belum juga ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia sudah kembali merasa ragu-ragu.

Ia hanya memandang papan toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka sebelum akhirnya berdecak pelan dan kemudian berbalik arah, mengurungkan niatnya. Namun, belum bisa Sasuke beranjak menjauh, sesuatu terasa menghantam kepalanya.

Sasuke langsung menengok ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati… seorang gadis dalam balutan _tank-top_ oranye sedang menyeringai ke arahnya dari arah atas—lantai dua rumahnya. Sasuke mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya sambil memasang wajah cemberut sementara gadis itu malah semakin memperdengarkan tawa renyahnya.

Sang gadis kemudian menyuruh Sasuke menunggu di sana sementara ia sendiri berlari turun dari kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai dua. Begitu keduanya sudah berhadapan, Sasuke pun menyerahkan kembali sebuah penghapus yang digunakan sang gadis untuk menimpuk kepalanya. Sang gadis menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum ia menanyakan alasan kedatangan Sasuke ke tokonya.

Dengan susah payah, bahkan nyaris terbata-bata, Sasuke pun akhirnya berhasil mengajak gadis itu untuk datang ke rumahnya pada hari ulang tahunnya. Sang gadis itu awalnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan mata yang terus memandangi Sasuke nyaris tanpa kedip.

Satu lagi ucapan dari Sasuke dan gadis itu sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang berkhayal. Segera saja, diraihnya tubuh Sasuke dan dipeluknya kencang—tanpa mempedulikan tatapan penasaran orang-orang yang hilir mudik di sekitar situ.

Sasuke pun kembali salah tingkah dengan kelakuan spontan gadis tersebut. Ia hanya bisa berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Tapi, bukannya melepaskan Sasuke, sang gadis malah semakin kencang memeluknya. Akhirnya, Sasuke pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Toh, ia juga tidak benci saat-saat dimana sang gadis memeluknya. Walaupun demikian, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengatakannya langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Tidak untuk sekarang.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari itu dihabiskan Sasuke dengan bermain bersama Ino. Tidak bisa dibilang bermain juga, karena yang mereka lakukan malah berlatih _jutsu_, menghasilkan _bunshin_, dan kemudian berlatih melempar shuriken. Setelahnya, mereka beranjak ke hutan untuk mencari bunga-bunga langka atas permintaan Ino. Tapi mereka pulang dengan tangan hampa karena tidak berhasil menemukan bunga yang sesuai gambaran Ino.

Akhirnya, menjelang malam, barulah Sasuke tiba di rumahnya. Yang pertama ia rasakan adalah… suasana aneh. Keheningan yang tidak biasanya.

Merasakan firasat buruk, Sasuke kemudian segera beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia pun menyipitkan matanya saat didapatinya suasana rumah yang sepi dan gelap. Sasuke menelan ludah dan kemudian berjalan mengendap sambil menajamkan pendengaran, berharap ia dapat mendengar sesuatu yang bisa membuat rasa gelisahnya menghilang.

Dan ia pun mendengarnya. Suara yang tidak membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Rintihan.

"_Kaa-san_? _Tou-san_? _Aniki_?" panggil Sasuke sambil membuka pintu geser yang menjadi batas untuk masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan.

"Sa-sasuke! Jangan ke… AAAHH!"

Mata Sasuke-pun membulat tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Darah yang menyembur dari punggung seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai ibunya langsung membuatnya terpaku dalam sekejab. Tubuhnya kaku. Ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin berlari. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Saat itu, bocah bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu hanya bisa diam dengan gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya. Giginya bergemeretuk. Apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa pelaku yang membuat ibunya terkapar berlumuran darah tengah melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

Cahaya temaram yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela yang ditutupi tirai membuat Sasuke mampu genangan darah berwarna pekat dan berbau anyir yang sudah mengotori _tatami_ di ruangan tersebut. Berkat cahaya itu juga, Sasuke dapat melihat melihat langkah kaki sang pelaku yang semakin mendekat, melangkahi sosok ibunya—dan juga ayahnya—yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya. Pemandangan mengerikan itu membuat Sasuke nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi ia mati-matian menahannya. Ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan selain menangis.

Ia mungkin tidak bisa menang melawan pelaku yang telah melukai ayah ibunya. Tapi setidaknya… ia akan mencoba melawannya! Lagipula, ia juga harus memastikan bahwa kedua orang tuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau—…." Sasuke sudah bersiap menyerang orang tersebut hanya dengan tangan kosongnya. Tapi, semakin dekat orang tersebut, semakin jelas Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Cahaya dari luar sangat membantu bagi Sasuke untuk bisa mengenali orang tersebut.

Ah, tidak. Tanpa itu pun, Sasuke pasti bisa mengenalinya.

Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenalinya—…

"_Tadaima_… Sasuke."

—Uchiha Itachi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tanggal 23 Juli seharusnya menjadi hari ulang tahun yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Nyatanya, ia justru berada di depan makam kedua orangtuanya. Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menatap nisan itu dengan kekosongan yang sendu.

Fakta bahwa kakaknya telah melakukan pembantaian terhadap keluarganya dan klan Uchiha lainnya membuat hatinya membeku. Sebagian pikirannya berusaha menyangkal, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang ia saksikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, logika yang masih berfungsi dengan baik menyatakan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata, bukan ilusi semata.

Setetes, dua tetes.

Air mata itu pun akhirnya tumpah.

Dalam diam, Sasuke menangis.

Upacara pemakaman memang sudah lama berlalu—ia tidak mengikuti upacara itu karena tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Begitu ia diizinkan keluar, ke sinilah ia datang.

Sendiri.

Seorang diri.

Uchiha yang tersisa.

Sasuke kecil menyeka air matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Namun, berulang kali ia melakukannya, air mata itu tetap tidak bisa berhenti. Ia kesal, ia benci, ia sedih, ia tidak percaya.

Tidak percaya bahwa kini ia sebatang kara. Tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya lah yang telah membuatnya sebatang kara.

.

.

"Sasuke…," panggil sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Sasuke. Tanpa menoleh pun, Sasuke bisa tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi ia juga enggan melihat ke arah si pemilik suara. Dibanding melihat ke arah si pemilik suara, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk kembali berkonsentrasi menghapus air matanya yang akhirnya mulai surut.

"_Ano_," ujar suara itu lagi, "aku… aku boleh ikut berdoa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Pemilik suara itu sendiri akhirnya berinisiatif maju dan kemudian meletakkan bunga di makam kedua orangtua Sasuke. Sang gadis cilik itu pun berlutut dan kemudian mengatupkan tangannya untuk berdoa.

Sang bocah berambut _raven_ yang kini sudah berhenti menangis memandang punggung gadis itu sebelum sebuah dorongan untuk berbicara melandanya.

"Kucing hitam… pembawa sial."

Gadis itu—Ino—membuka mata yang sebelumnya terkatup dan langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya masih menempel satu sama lain.

"Seperti kata-katamu…."

"Sasu—"

"Dan sekarang kucing hitam itu menghilang entah ke mana. Benar-benar seperti dewa kematian bukan?" ucap Sasuke seolah tanpa sadar. Matanya memandang kosong namun bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan. "Hanya aku yang ditinggalkannya…."

Ino sudah berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Ekspresinya tampak bingung sekaligus takut. Tapi ia malah berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ragu, diulurkannya tangan mungilnya untuk meraih Sasuke.

Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Sasuke menepis tangan itu. Ino pun tersentak. Matanya membuka lebar. Tepisan Sasuke cukup keras hingga membuatnya meringis sekilas dan kemudian menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengusap bagian yang sakit tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-katamu," racau Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

Ino ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia seolah tercekat. Sasuke masih terdiam memandanginya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bocah itu berbalik, memunggungi Ino.

"Kh…."

"Harusnya aku nggak memungutnya…."

Sasuke berjalan.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

"SASUKE!"

Akhirnya suara yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya membuncah keluar. Dan nyatanya teriakan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Bocah itu menengok, meskipun tatapannya tidak banyak berubah dari yang sedari tadi diperlihatkannya—tetap kosong.

"Ku-kuatkan hatimu!" ujar Ino sambil menggenggam ujung-ujung bajunya. "Aku… aku akan menemanimu!"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya seutuhnya.

"Karena itu… karena itu…." Air mata kini berganti menyambangi wajah putih _chubby_ milik Ino. "Jangan… jangan bertingkah seperti itu." Perlahan, kepala gadis itu semakin menunduk, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata yang malah semakin deras.

"Jangan… bertingkah seolah… kau mau pergi jauh…," isak si gadis.

_Onyx_ yang semula kosong itu seolah terisi—meskipun ekspresi sedih itu tetap saja belum terhapuskan. Sasuke sudah hendak meraih Ino ke dalam pelukannya tapi entah mengapa, ia urung. Dikepalkannya tangan kuat-kuat.

Hening beberapa saat dan hanya isakan Ino yang terdengar samar-samar.

"_Gomen_," ujar Sasuke akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang menjemukan tersebut. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Hari ini aku nggak jadi mengajakmu ke rumahku. Nggak bisa."

"Eh?"

"Dan nggak akan pernah bisa." Sasuke pun terjatuh, berlutut, dan kemudian bersimpuh. "Seandainya aku mengajakmu lebih cepat…."

Air mata itu kembali membanjiri wajah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya semakin terkepal di atas pahanya. Getaran tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Ino pun semakin sedih melihat sosok Sasuke saat itu. Setengah berlari, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Keduanya kemudian menangis bersama.

Sasuke terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya terdengar patah-patah di telinga Ino.

Kenapa Itachi melakukan itu? Kenapa kakaknya begitu tega?

Ino tidak bisa menjawabnya dan hanya bisa terus memeluk Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke menumpahkan segala emosi yang biasanya dikunci rapat.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke agak tenang, Ino pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya berusaha mengatur napas kembali sambil sesekali menyeka sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk mata mereka. Sasuke terus memandang ke arah rerumputan sementara mata Ino terus tertumbuk pada sosok rapuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Ino lirih. "Bersemangatlah."

"…."

"Hari ini kan… ulang tahunmu. _Tanjoubi omedetou_," ujar Ino lagi sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Pasti… _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_-mu juga mau melihatmu yang bergembira di hari ulang tahunmu."

Sasuke masih menunduk. Tapi perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya. Ditariknya napas panjang sebelum ia kembali memunggungi Ino.

"Sasuke…."

Hati Ino berdebar semakin kencang. Perasaan tidak enak melandanya.

Ini belum berakhir.

Entah kenapa firasat Ino mengatakan demikian.

Tapi…

Di luar dugaannya, Sasuke menengok ke arahnya dan… tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Ino."

Ino pun tersentak. Kedua tangannya sampai berhenti di depan dadanya, tangan yang satu meremas tangan yang lain. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Yang jelas, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya merasa… sangat cemas.

"Terima kasih… untuk segalanya."

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke menjauh dari makam kedua orangtuanya. Meninggalkan Ino dalam kebingungannya. Sayangnya, Ino tidak pernah punya pikiran kalau hari itu akan menjadi hari terakhirnya bisa merasa sedekat itu dengan Sasuke.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan harinya, Ino melihat Sasuke yang sinis telah kembali. Tatapan _onyx_-nya tidak lagi kosong dan ekspresi datar yang biasa ditunjukkan terlihat begitu wajar.

Sejenak, Ino merasa lega, tapi nyatanya ia dipaksa menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa Sasuke mulai menghindarinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menggoda bocah itu sesuka hatinya. Perlahan, jarak itu semakin lebar membentang di antara mereka.

Ino setengah mati berusaha mengembalikan hubungan baik keduanya. Namun ia gagal. Bahkan sampai hari itu.

Ya, hari itu adalah hari kelulusan dari akademi. Ino memperoleh nilai sempurna sebagaimana halnya dengan Sasuke. Meskipun Ino lebih unggul dari Sasuke dalam hal kerja sama.

Sesaat setelah upacara kelulusan, Ino berusaha untuk menemui Sasuke. Nyatanya, bungsu Uchiha itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Tapi Ino tidak putus asa. Ia terus dan terus mencari sosok laki-laki yang begitu menarik perhatiannya tersebut sampai kakinya membawanya ke sebuah lapangan tempat murid akademi dapat berlatih melempar _shuriken_.

Tempatnya pertama kali berbincang dengan Sasuke juga—

"Miaaaw…."

Ino membelalakkan matanya demi didengarnya suara yang tidak asing itu. Sebagai reaksi spontan, Ino langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Kucing hitam… pertanda sial.

Ini belum berakhir.

Ini barulah awal.

Hari-hari yang tenang sebelum badai sesungguhnya.

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>BUAHAHAHAHA! Owari dengan gaje-nya! Yeah!<p>

Happy birthday, Sasuke! Fic dadakan ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku untukmu! Biarpun nggak terlalu kerasa nuansa ulang tahunnya, yang penting kan Sasuke jadi tokoh utama (?) XD

Sama aja kayak b'day fic buat Itachi, yang fic Sasuke ini ada nuansa sial juga yah? Weeh… nggak tau napa selalu dapet idenya kayak gini. Gakpapa lah ya?

Sekilas info aja deh. Cerita ini mengambil latar saat mereka masih di akademi, walaupun tetep ada perubahan di sana-sini. Dan kenapa endingnya gantung gitu? Karena cerita selanjutnya mengikuti versi canon-nya! Wkwkwk. (Lha, kalau dilanjutin nggak bakal beres jadi one-shot dunk?:P)

Okeylah, sekiranya minna-san sudi memberi review pada fic aneh yang satu ini, Sasuke (?) akan sangat berterimakasih XD

Review please?

Sasuke (?) and I will be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
